It has been found that bacteria or other microorganisms, including mold spores, yeast and virus, can be destroyed in the air or on exposed surfaces if they are subjected to ultraviolet light with a wavelength of 253.7 nanometers. Research performed by Dr. Harvey C. Rentschler of Westinghouse Laboratories in the early 1930's led to the development of the Sterilamp.RTM. Ultraviolet Tube, which tube emits UV light with that wavelength, and that tube is in use today. In order for the UV light from these tubes to kill microorganisms, the rays must directly strike them. The exposure to UV light necessary to kill bacteria (or the "kill" factor) is a product of time and intensity. If the bacteria or mold spores are hidden below the surface of a material or are not in the direct path of the rays, they will not be destroyed. Because of the absolute necessity for antiseptic surroundings, tubes that emit light of the required wavelength are often used in operating rooms, wards and nurseries of hospitals, and, as used today, are fixed to walls or ceilings.
There is a danger to humans though, from use of UV light, that heretofore has hampered widespread application of the principles of UV cleanliness: radiation sickness. This manifests itself as a reddening of the skin or an irritation of the eyes if there is prolonged, or intense, exposure to the rays. For this reason, lights fixed to ceilings or walls must be shielded to prevent direct or reflected UV light from striking humans. This type of stationary and shielded light fixture is therefore only partially effective in destroying microorganisms because there are many surfaces, and hidden areas, where the UV light rays cannot reach and because it is necessary to affix the UV light to a place on the wall that necessarily limits their effective "kill" factor.
The instant invention is the first of its kind to enable all businesses, such as hospitals, medical clinics, food processing centers, to name a few, concerned with cleaning bacteria and other microorganisms to have a portable germicidal machine that utilizes this specific UV light. The UV lamp of the present invention not only kills these germs on the surface below or alongside, but also pulls or draws germs from out of carpets or crevices, such as corners between a wall and a floor.